


Christmas Day

by orphan_account



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Random Fluff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

It was six in the morning on Christmas day which was what you two had agreed to be the proper time for opening Christmas presents. Both of you had fallen asleep together just after midnight, but Minseok never failed to wake you up on time, no matter what hour it was. 

While you sat waiting in the living room in your cozy pajamas, sorting out the gifts, he was in the kitchen, trading in his beloved coffee machine for two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, topped off with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

He grinned at you as he approached the enormous Christmas tree that your parents had bestowed on you, a few years before, since they didn’t have a need for it anymore. You had taken it upon yourself to decorate it in all the garish ornaments from your childhood, while Minseok looked up and occasionally pitched in to hang on an extra gaudy bauble or right a stray ribbon. It was quite a spectacle when you two were done with it, with the twinkling star to top it off. 

There were at least a dozen wrapped mystery items, of varying shapes and sizes. It was quite clear whose presents belonged to whom, with the distinct styles of wrapping. Yours was a lovely mix of cute wrapping paper, bows and ribbons and “I-was-not-blessed-with-decorating-prowess” while Minseok’s were all neatly placed in bags and tissue paper or in fancy boxes. 

When he handed you your cup, you nudged one of the more substantial boxes towards him. 

“You should open this one first,” you insisted, smiling softly, after taking a careful sip of the beverage.

He settled down next to you, making sure not to disturb the hot liquid in his hands too much. He wiggled his toes in the Christmas socks you had bought so you two could match. “I want to see you open one too.”

You laughed. “Don’t worry, I will. Just do me a favor and open this one first.”

He set down his cup on the coffee table and grinned at you, starting to become curious as to why you were so eager for him to open that particular present, before taking the box in both hands.

“Just tear it open,” you urged, excitedly. 

He obliged you and ripped off the bow and wrapping paper, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline and his nostrils flared ever so slightly with a sharp inhale. “Baby—you didn’t—” he sputtered while staring down at the boxed iPad. 

You only smiled as he stared dumbfounded at you. “C’mon, open it up and try it out,” you cajoled your boyfriend and he seemed more shocked than excited for the gift. 

But when he pried off the top of the lid, Minseok was met with not a shiny new tablet but instead... a feminine sanitary pad. It only took him a split second to register the joke, and his face went from awestruck confusion to the kind of genuine laughter you adored seeing on him, his lips slowly stretching into a wide smile. His eyes became crescents, and his gums made a guest appearance while you joined in his laughter. 

“You got me,” he admitted, still chuckling moments later.

You pouted, happy that he found it funny but also disappointed that his reaction wasn’t exactly what you had hoped for (but then again, you should’ve seen that coming). “You’re no fun.”

“Why?” he questioned, amused. “I thought this was funny, I’m just happy that...”

You shook your head, leaning over to peck his lips, interrupting him. “Most people would get really excited and then I’d get to laugh at you while you’re incredibly let down.” 

He grinned widely, and might have said something but you barreled on, “But I should’ve known, you’re not like most people.” Then you stood up and walked towards the couch, reaching behind it. “Here you go, you big loser,” you laughed, while shoving the actual tablet, that you had carefully removed from its box earlier, into his arms.

His eyes widened while his jaw dropped, as he gazed down at the brand new iPad and matching keyboard case. He looked back up at you and you couldn’t stop laughing at his expression. 

“Baby, you shouldn’t have,” were the first words he spoke, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes.

“Shut up and go turn it on,” you answered and pushed his shoulder. 

Finally, he broke into a face-splitting grin, laughed and pulled you in for a hug after gently setting down your gift. He nuzzled his nose into your messy hair that you hadn’t bothered brushing after waking up.

He wrapped you snugly against him and you took the opportunity to rest your head on his shoulder. He murmured into the crown of your head, “You’re too good to me.”

You thought to yourself, _it’s actually the opposite_ , but you only laughed and hugged him closely. “I know.”


End file.
